My Boyfriend's A Vampire
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: When a new girl moves into Forks, she can't help but realize the strange stares that the boy named Edward Cullen gives to Bella Swan who is odviously content in dating someone named Jacob Black. Can the new girl solve the mystery of the Cullens and Bella?
1. The New Girl In Town

Disclaimer: I would like to point out that every Twilight character in this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer; however this fanfiction contains fictional characters that I have made up.

Chapter 1: New In Town

I walked into the doors of Forks High School. It was April Seventeenth so the school year was almost over. Two more months and I would be free. Free of something that so far I didn't want to be free of. I've only been in Forks for a week and I have already fallen in love with the greenery and the moist grounds. The entire place smells like rain. It is wonderful!

But nothing lasts forever. My dad works in the military and somehow his work has brought him here. Someplace that is so small that it isn't even on the map. But this is how I like it. Ever since I was born I've been used to the vinyl seats of a car, the smoky dust of a run a down engine, I can even depict the different types of oils just by their color and smell. I'm almost like a mini mechanic. But anyways, my dad said that he is only here for three months at the most, so my summer will most likely be spent in an automobile. But I'm getting off topic.

I walked into the front doors and turned left into a small cozy little office. The secretary was wearing a read tee and a pair of old jeans. Her hair was brown and held in a bun that was held very loosely. Her hair matched her soft brown eyes that were shown under cheap blue eye shadow. Her entire look was tied together with bright popping red lipstick that was placed on heavily. Her mouth was curved into a smile.

"Hello deary, can I help you?" The woman had a warm complexion to her voice.

"Umm yea, I'm actually new here and I need to get my schedule and whatever else I need."

"Oh yes I heard you were coming. Now what is your name babe?" Ewww! Babe, deary, this woman needed a boyfriend badly.

"It's Karisa. Karisa Jones."

"Okay. Let me see," The overly helpful secretary flipped through several files until she pulled out a certain manila folder that had black script on it. "Here we are. Jones, Karisa. So here is your schedule." She handed me a yellow paper with a number of class names and building numbers. There was also a white slip of paper which I assumed was going to be signed by my teachers and returned at the end of the day. A map of the school was also supplied for me.

"Thank you ma'am" I walked out of the office and started towards my first class. It just happened to be my favorite. P.E.

P.E. was awesome! The coach let me borrow gym clothes because I really wanted to participate. She also gave a rubber band in case I wanted to tie my hair back. I'm glad that I did. At the end of the period my brown hair was damp with sweat. It felt amazing to

have my blood pressure rising to this level.

It was such a rush. In the locker room as I was brushing knots out of my hair, a short preppy blonde girl jumped in front of me. She was talking so fast that I could barley make out a word that she said. Besides that fact that her name was Jessica and that she wanted me to sit at her lunch table today, I hadn't comprehended anything else.

The rest of the morning consisted on Spanish, Biology, and World History. Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch and before I could even think about where I was going, Jessica was back in front of me and she was pushing me towards the lunch line.

I got an apple, iced tea, and a ham and cheese sandwich. Jessica personally escorted me to a table and she sat me down right next to her. She then started to introduce everyone. Of course it was senior year so I was sure that nobody would be open to the new kid, but everyone seemed very nice. The people sitting there were named Mike, Eric, Angela, and Bella. They all looked up at me eagerly except for Bella. She was staring down at a cell phone.

"What's up with Bella?"

"Oh don't mind her," Jessica started to answer. "She is always sneak texting her boyfriend Jacob. He lives in La Push. She never stops talking about him. It can get annoying but you will get used to it."

However I didn't even care about the strange skinny pale girl, because I was to busy staring at two other students, paler then Bella, and they were both staring right at her.


	2. The Unknown

Chapter 2: The Unknown

"Hey Karisa, are you listening? Karisa?" Jessica was calling out to me but I didn't notice. Well I did but I was ignoring her. I found that I was staring at the two strange students. One was a boy the other a girl. They looked oddly alike, and yet strikingly different. But I wasn't focused on their beauty, and let me tell you, they were gorgeous. No, I was to busy noticing the way that they seemed to be directing their eyes on the brunette girl named Bella.

"Oh I see. You are staring at the Cullens."

"Who?" I was completely out of it. Kind of like when you wake up from a daydream. "The Cullens. Edward and Alice. The two people you are stating at." I then realized who Jessica was talking about.

"Oh no, I'm not staring at them. Well I am, but I just find it strange how they keep looking at that one girl."

"Yea well get used to it. Bella and Edward used to be a couple last year. That was when all of the Cullens went here. But then they broke up. Yea they used to sit with us and then they sort of just went back to their table. But ever since then, they always stare at her like she's something to eat. I don't know. But what I do know is that Ever since Bella and Jacob have been going out, Edward never loosens his fist."

I hadn't noticed that. But when I glanced over again, I saw it. The boy with the amazing bronze hair had his pale hand, held in a tensed grip. I swore that his veins were going to pop out of his skin. I didn't push the subject about the Cullens anymore. I knew that next period was advanced algebra. Jessica would give me all of the details then.

We were in algebra and my teacher sat me right next to Jessica. She was supposed to be telling my how to find certain types of figures in a shape that was 90 something, over 78. I really didn't get it and Jessica really didn't want to explain. So instead she leaned in close and she brought the Cullens back up.

"Okay. So I guess you can go back to freshman year when the Cullens arrived. There was Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. And Then Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme moved here for god only knows why. But anyways, no one ever paid much attention to them and they didn't really care for any of us.

But that wasn't the strange part. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper, were like together. And they lived together. I find it kind of sick but it really isn't any of my business. However the years went on and last year, our junior year, Bella Swan came in as the new girl. Of course she became my friend instantly, but she had this strange obsession with the Cullens. Eventually it turned out that Edward liked her. They dated almost the entire junior year. I don't know what happened but one day Edward and Alice went back to their table. And so began the age of sneak texting with this boy named Jacob Black."

Jessica's story was strange. Why would you give up someone as cute as Edward Cullen? Was something wrong with Edward? And who the hell was Jacob Black? But Jessica's story wasn't over yet.

"Anyways, ever since the break-up, all Bella does is text Jacob. I swear she doesn't even have a brain anymore. She barley says two words to me. And if she does say at least two words, that is it for the week. It is actually very ridiculous. But I know that Edward still loves her. All he ever does stare at her. And Alice looks like she's gonna cry. Yea Bella has defiantly changed. But the only good thing about all of this is the fact that Edward is single. I mean I'm going out with Mike Newton. The blonde kid at out table. But he knows that I used to have a thing for Edward.

The rest of the novel was cut short due to the bell. But I had more then enough information now. I was curious about Bella and Jacob. And I was even more interested with the Cullens. They seemed abnormal. I was going to find out and investigate. I wanted to know everything. I walked out the door all confident ready for my next class, and I smacked into something and fell to the ground. Great, my first day and I'm being a complete klutz.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" But I was cut off after I looked up at the face that I was staring at. It was the magnificent face of the boy that I had just been thinking about. Edward Cullen.


	3. Who Is He

Chapter 3: Who Is He

I was terrified. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me. And I just smashed right into him. It was like a brick wall. I didn't know what hit me until I looked up.

"I'm sooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I can't believe how stupid I am. I wasn't watching and really I'm sorry." I would have probably continued with this babbling apology, but Edward's finger was on my mouth. It sent shivers up my spine. His finger was colder then the ice on an iceberg, that was placed in the coldest part of the Earth. That had to be cold, right?

"Don't you worry about it Karisa. It wasn't your fault." His voice was like honey being poured down my back. It was chilling. I felt like an idiot. I was sitting on the ground looking up at the hottest boy that I had ever seen. But as I was looking at him, I noticed something. He wasn't perfect. I didn't know what it was, but something was unbalanced about his face. But I was already embarrassed enough. So I tried to say an apologetic yet hasty good-bye.

"Umm, thanks for understanding, I've gotta go." I got up and bolted down the walkway that led to a small alleyway. I called my mom on my cell and told her that I needed to come home. I told her that I felt horrible. Well it was partly true. I didn't feel as good as I was. She said that she would pick me up. I was more then grateful. I ran to the office and told the crazed secretary that my mom was coming to take me home early. I handed her my slip of paper with all of the teachers' names except for one. And I made my way out of the office and waited for my mother to roll into parking lot.

When we got home, I actually did feel sick. My stomach felt like it had been in a gymnastics competition. I was dizzy and confused. Had I really just ran head first into Edward Cullen, and if I did, why was he so calm about it? And how did he know my name? Was he mad at me? And what was so off about him? So many questions, and me so not wanting to ask them. It drove me right back to the entire Bella, Edward mystery.

I ate dinner by myself. Mom and Dad were out with the rest of the soldiers wives and there was a strict "NO CHILDREN ALLOWED" policy. It sucked. But that's how my life is. Complete and utter suckiness. I did my homework and spent the rest of the night pondering Edward Cullen.

I had just met the guy today and I couldn't get him off my mind. I've always been like this. Curiosity killed the cat is defiantly my life long quote. I'm much too curious for my own good. But before I fell asleep, one question fell across my mind and followed me into my dreams. Who is Edward Cullen?

AN: Okay, I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'm trying to update everyday but my homework is starting to pile up. I hope you are enjoying this so far. So thanks for reading and please review! : )


	4. Gossip, Mysteris, and More Mysteries

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot going on, so hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4: Gossip, Mysteries, and More Mysteries

I woke up at two in the morning. I was sweaty and completely dazed. I felt numb. And it wasn't that my body was numb, it was that my insides were numb. My heart was frozen, with anxiety. I swear, all of my organs had shut down for at least five seconds. And when they finally charged back up, every inch of my skin was prickled with goose-bumps.

The really strange thing is that I don't even remember what caused this. All I knew was that my bones were chilled. I decided that it was probably nothing to worry about, so I climbed back into my covers, closed my eyes, and fell back asleep.

The morning came much too quick for my liking. I was tied, sore, and confused. I was tired because I woke up at two in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep until four. I was sore because my mattress is shot and the springs are worn out and crooked. And I was confused because the entire encounter with Edward left me with nothing but questions.

I stumbled down to the kitchen in search of something to eat. I grabbed a granola bar and slung my book bag strap over my left shoulder. I stepped outside and a rush of cold bitter wind greeted my face. I yanked the hood of my jacket over my head and started trudging through the mud. The walk from my house to the school was about twenty minutes. It really wasn't that bad. But I have to admit, I wasn't anxious for the snow.

After the twenty minutes the school grounds finally came into view. It was my second day and I was already dreading school. I mean I liked my teachers, the classes were so far fine, and Jessica seemed normal enough. But it was Edward. The boy that I had crashed into that scared me.

I wasn't really scared, as much as I was embarrassed, but it is still basically the same thing. You know how when you are in science class, and the teacher calls on you, and you don't know the answer to the question she asks you, and you answer it wrong? After that, you feel so utterly embarrassed that you don't ever want to show your face in science class again. Take that feeling, times it by 100, and that is how I felt.

By the time I made it to my locker, by book bag felt like lead. I dropped in on the ground and it landed with a thud. Then I heard my name being shouted.

"Hey Kris!" Kris? It was Jessica who had called, and she had just called me Kris. Okay, I know my name is slightly long. But why would you call someone named Karisa, Kris? "So Kris, you went home early yesterday. Why? Tell me everything."

I knew that Jessica was going to be someone that was going to be constantly begging me for gossip. Her blond hair was in a preppy ponytail today, and she was wearing a pink skirt with a white blouse.

"I had a doctor's appointment and I had to get out early to go to it." It was the most pathetic lie in the world, but Jessica obviously bought it. She actually looked slightly disappointed. A doctor's appointment isn't something you can really warp and spread around a school campus. Unless she told people that I had a disease and was slowly dieing, but I don't know how many people would believe that. A little far fetched if you ask me.

Jessica and I started our way to P.E. You could tell that she was upset about my reason for leaving early. I promised myself that the next time I left early or did not come to school, I would write the biggest and juiciest lie just for her.

P.E. was pretty boring. We played a few games of soccer scrimmage and then we ran track. Overall a very easy class. Spanish was okay. We went over some vocabulary and attempted to fill out a review worksheet. We worked with microscopes in Biology, and did a discussion in World History. I then picked myself up and went to lunch. I didn't really have an appetite. I ate an apple and a bottled water. Then just when I was grateful that I was having a peaceful lunch period, Jessica started talking up a storm.

"Oh my gosh Connor was at the movies with Brittney. I heard it from the most reliable source. I heard it from Brian, who heard it from Kip, who heard it from Sarah, who got it from Brittney."

Lauren was the one who continued with the conversation.

"Wait, so Brittney told Sarah, who told Kip, who told, Brian, who told you?"

"Yea isn't that crazy?"

"I would say that's an understatement."

"Wanna hear something even crazier?"

"You know I do."

"Jenny called me up and said she liked Johnny, but yesterday Johnny said that he likes Bonnie. Bonnie likes Jonathan who's still after me even though we all know he likes Tiffany.

"You are kidding."

"No I'm not. And there's more. Vicki called me up on a three way with Cici, and she told me that Anthony likes Rissi. Allie's got another thing for Jeffery."

"That really bugs me cause she knows he just left me."

"I saw Colin at the movies with Whitney, when he should have been there with Brittney. So tonight I'm gonna call up Steven, and let him know that Whitney's cheating.

"Wow that's harsh."

"Oh well. I was on myspace when Keegan dropped in and he told me everyone is still talking, Stacy and Devan are back together."

"This gossip goes on forever."

I was really starting to hate it when Jessica gossips. I mean what does it matter to her what is happening in other peoples' social lives. And Lauren is obviously no better. I've only known them for two days and I am already annoyed to the point where I am ready to kill. And if they are going to gossip, why do they have to rhyme?!?!?!?!?!

"Hey Kris, do you wanna join in?" Jessica made it sound like gossiping was an activity that you played. They were treating it like a sport. And worst of all she was calling me Kris again! I didn't know why I was getting so ticked off. It was starting to tick me off even more though.

"Ummmm no thanks. I'm not really feeling that well, I think I'm just going to get a drink." I stood up and began the few yards to the water fountain when someone pulled me aside to the darkest corner of the cafeteria. "WHAT THE HELL," I started, but then abruptly stopped when I saw who it was who dragged me off my course. "Edward, I'm soooo sorry, I didn't know it was you, I didn't mean to yell,"

"No I'm the sorry one. It was rude of me to drag you off like this. I can see why you would be shocked. But I have to ask you something. I know that it is only your second day here, but I have to ask you, what do you know about Bella Swan?"

"What do you mean, how much do I know?"

"I mean, what do you know about Bella Swan?"

"All I know is that she is dating a guy named Jacob Black."

"God you are just like her!" Edward pounded his fists again the cafeteria wall. I was freaked out. I was already seeing some sort of temper on him, and I barley knew him. "Look I'm sorry, but I must go."

Okay now I was really confused. Edward stormed out of the cafeteria doors, and he just left me there. What the hell even was that? He was so weird. He pulls me away, asks me a random question, and then says something that doesn't even make sense. I'm sorry, but did I miss something? All I knew at that moment was that Edward Cullen was so not on my friends list. He was on my list of people to avoid.

AN: Okay so this was a nice long chapter. It should keep you occupided while I'm catching up on homework. Thank you so much for your patiace with my updating pace. I also forgot to do this at the beginning because I wasn't planning on doing it.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Also the part with Lauren and Jessica and there gossip conversation does not belong to me. Those are lyrics to the song "who likes who" which belongs to Jordin Pruitt. I do not own the right to the song.


	5. Tragedy

AN: Okay so this is my disclaimer for this chapter and I also want to apologize for my few spelling errors in my last chapter. And once again sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 5: Tragedy

I woke up for another day of school. I've been in school for about two weeks now. I've fallen into a boring schedule that I've grown accustomed of undergoing every day. I've also avoided Edward Cullen to as much as my physical being allows. I know that I am never one to run away from a problem, but I've just been so worn out lately that it seems I no longer care what happens. I know that part of the problem is that fact that I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I've met Edward.

I was just about to amble out the door to leave for school when the phone rang. I picked it up and listened to the voice on the other line, and when I heard the click of the receiver; I dropped the phone and ran straight to the nearest subway station.

I was terrified. I've endured much in my lifetime. And I'm been very calm and pleasant through it all, but this was too much. I wasn't terrified, I was horrified. And sitting on the subway going to some big town in the state of Utah was not making me feel any better. But I sucked it up and tried to take steady breaths as the dark blackness of the underground swept past me every second at high rating speeds.

"Karisa are you okay?" My mother's words did little to comfort me, and she did a horrible attempt at trying to conceal her own mortified expressions. But it still felt good to have another warm familiar body against mine. Especially now at this specific time. I figured that dad wouldn't be here right now. He was probably at the hospital holding his breath till the end. I felt horrible for him. I knew this was going to be so much harder on him then the rest of us.

I took one step into the hospital lobby and started to gag. I don't know what it is but hospitals creep me out. And being at a strange hospital in a strange place like Utah wasn't doing a good job of making me feel any better. I wasn't afraid of hospitals. I just can't stand the smell of them. But after a few seconds of the intoxicating air I slowly adjusted. I guess that's what humans were designed to do. Adjust to anything and everything. We adjust to change as well as snow adjusts to summer, but still, after years of adjustments, we learn and tell ourselves that it is just a way of life.

However I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to adjust to this situation. I mean how are you supposed to react when your grandmother has a heart attack at the age of 69? It scared me to think about it. I didn't know all of the details, but I do know the basics. My grandmother was sitting in her house and apparently watching the television. I mean what kind of death scene is that? It's just an average day in the life of my grandmother. I don't know why she had the heart attack; I don't know if anyone does, all I know is that at 69 years old how much hope is there for a woman who spent most of her life smoking? That was the thought that terrified me the most. The thought that my grandmother was on the verge of death.

I sat down in the waiting lobby until my mother came back with the room number. We the walked down the halls until we found the plaque labeled Rm. 127. When I walked in I almost cried. The scene was sad and tense. My grandmother was lying in a hospital bed unconscious with my father holding her right hand, my Uncle Dominic holding her left hand, and my Aunt Lindsay and Aunt Ronda standing in the shadows.

I felt terribly guilty. I don't know why I feel so guilty, but I suppose that it has to do with the way that I've been complaining to myself. I've been complaining and all of a sudden my grandmother has a heart attack. Yes that is the only possible conclusion. But even though I felt guilt, I felt even more pity for my father and his brother and two sisters. My father, uncle, and aunts did nothing to deserve this tragedy. My grandmother didn't deserve it either. After a few minutes of this I left the room. My mother had moved next to my father's side. I couldn't bare this pain any longer.

&&&&&

My grandmother died on May 1st at 4:36 in the morning. My father and his siblings were called from their motel around ten o'clock in the middle of the night on the 31st. I had already gone home to Forks. I didn't get the news until after school. I felt even worse after that. My dad was going to stay in Utah for the several viewings that were going to take place, and I was going to go to the funeral that would be held in one week. But until then I decided that I wanted to stay far away from the funeral home and my family.

You could tell that my dad was disappointed in me for not coming to Utah earlier, but I didn't want to complain to myself about being there and then feel even guiltier. So unlike any other teenager I decided that I was going to go to school and distract myself. The normality of my school life was very comfortable.

I barely even noticed Edward Cullen and his clenched fist as he death stared Bella at lunch. I was cautious when I walked past him to make sure I wasn't snatched again. I listened to Angela's quiet words and to Jessica and Laurens' gossip. I tried my best to conceal my feelings with a mask, something I've never done before. I felt myself slowly losing myself to darkness.

AN: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the terribly long wait! And to top it off this chapter is short and pathetic. I promise that my next chapter will be up within a week and it will be long to make up for the rest of the words that this chapter is missing. Please review and thank you for reading.


	6. Advice from a Stranger

AN: Thank you for being patient with my updating pace. School is going to be the death of me. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except for the few characters that I have added in.

Chapter 6: The Funeral and Advice from a Stranger

The day had finally come to a close. School was over and I was ready to walk home when I was sidetracked by Jessica.

"Kris why didn't you tell me that your grandmother died?" There she goes again calling me Kris. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me? Why would you do this to me?"

Jessica was on the verge of tears. She was over exaggerating to the max.

"I'm sorry Jessica; I just don't want to talk about it." I walked around her and continued my way to the door. Why did it matter if I told her or not. In fact I hadn't told anyone that my grandmother had died, so what made her so damn special? I was so furious that I didn't even notice that I had stormed right past Edward Cullen.

I was feeling the change in me. I wasn't myself anymore. I wasn't Karisa. I wasn't the same girl who had come to Forks only about two weeks ago. I had changed for the worst. Was this depression? Was this hell? It didn't matter what it was because I had to go to Utah in an hour for a funeral that I was tempted to skip out on.

&&&&&

I walked into the Saint Nicholas church and was amazed. I had been to church of course, but this church was gorgeous! It was a one story building with a domed up roof and everything was white. The walls were white, the floor was white, the altar was white, the seats were white, the stairs were white. Okay so there were no stairs but if there were stairs, they would have been white for sure.

Okay so not everything was white. It was white and gold. The ceiling was a shining white with gold lining. The walls had the same golden lining. Come to think of it, the seats had gold lining as well. I guess white and gold was the theme? I had to admit it was very pretty. But the reason that I was in the church was not because I wanted to admire its gold and white quality. I was there for my grandmother's funeral. I had just come from the final viewing and I will tell you this. It was horrible.

I had walked into the funeral home in my black dress that goes down to my knees. I had curled my brown hair so that each individual curl hung loosely yet looked in place. I was wearing black heels that were about two inches. Make-up wise I wasn't wearing much. I had on very light eye shadow and barley noticeable lip-gloss that tasted like cherries. For some people it would be looked upon as very plain and simple, but for me, I was dressed up to my personal maximum.

But I wasn't worried about what I was wearing at that specific time. I was too busy noticing my mother and father standing in front of the casket. There were chairs next to the casket as well. Sitting in them was my Uncle Dominic and his wife Sheri. Then there was Aunt Ronda and her husband Tony. I wasn't surprised to see Aunt Lindsay sitting in the next chair, but I was surprised to see her ex-husband Michael there. But sure enough there he was. Standing against the opposite wall were my cousins; Philip, Sophia, Kelly, Daniel, Kim and Lucas.

Philip and Sophia were 13 and 10. They were both Uncle Dominic's. Kelly was 5 and belonged to Aunt Ronda. Daniel and Kim were both 14, and Lucas was 9. All three were Aunt Lindsay's. I didn't hate my cousins, in fact I loved them. Philip and Sophia worshiped me. I don't know why but they just do. Kelly was only five but she was adorable! Daniel and Kim sort of did what they pleased, but Lucas was also a loyal worshiper. They were all dressed for the occasion of a funeral. I wasn't quite sure were I should stand so I stood in the cousin line next to Kim.

We were there for about an hour before anything exciting happened. For that entire hour all I heard was, "I'm so sorry for your lose" and that was it! It was sort of irritating. I didn't really communicate with my cousins or my relatives. I just stood their like a good eighteen year old should. Soon enough a priest walked in and said a few prayers. It was then time for the final farewell.

My dad and his siblings walked up first. They all cried as they stared down at their mother. It was very sad to see. Then my mother and the other spouses went up. After them came the grandchildren. All six of us went up at once. (Kelly wasn't there due to the fact that her mother had swept her away) As I approached my heart gave a frightening squeeze. I was looking at my grandmother, but she wasn't my grandmother. This lady's hair wasn't all wild and crazy as my real grandmother's hair was. Her skin wasn't as tough and callused as it should be, and where were her glasses? This lady had make-up plastered on her face. The real grandmother I knew never wore make-up. That was the thing that I hated about funerals. The person in the casket was never the person that you knew.

&&&&&

I just realized something. While I've been on this whole flashback journey, the actual church part of the funeral had been going on, and people were starting to leave. Oh my gosh I can't believe I missed it! But I guess I can't fix that now. Right now everyone was getting into their cars and heading to the gravesite. I would not be going to that. Anything dead creeps me out. That is why I stay away from graveyards and hospitals. I had already discussed it with my parents. I would be on my way back up to Forks in a matter of an hour. I slipped out of the church, waved a swift good bye to my cousins, and climbed into my mom's car.

I was back in the comfort of my room. It had been a week since the death of my grandmother and time was still going. I was surrounded by homework but that actually made me happy. Homework was something that I could use to distract myself. I had been doing that a lot lately. Distracting myself that is. School was also distracting me. But school was distraction in itself. School was stressing me big time, and it wasn't because of the work. It was because of Edward Cullen. If I spend as much time playing sports as I do avoiding Edward Cullen, I would be a pro by now. I know that part of the problem is paranoia but it is still bugging me. That conversation I had with Edward. His words had been so harsh, so tense, so…confusing. But it didn't matter anymore. I just had to avoid him and remember that that was in the past. I glanced over at my digital clock and saw that it was midnight. Great so I would be tired for school in the morning. I piled all of my school books on the floor, snuck myself under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

The morning came quickly and I was soon rushing myself out the door and sprinting for the school building. School was going okay. My grades didn't really matter to me right now, but my lack of confidence was worrying my friends. Even they noticed my behavior change. Angela commented on it more then once, and Jessica never stopped talking about it. I tried my hardest to change my attitude back so I could be ever the optimist again, but it wasn't easy. That was until about twenty minutes after I entered the school building. I was at my locker when I heard a voice behind me. It was a voice that I could never forget.

"I'm sorry Karisa, for what I did to you. It was wrong and disrespectful. I hope you can forgive me." I was so confused. This was the boy who had basically yelled at me about three weeks ago, and now he was apologizing. He sounded sincere enough, but I still wasn't too sure.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have to…"

"Please" Edward interrupted me before I could say go. "I know I was rude to you. It was out of line and honestly out of character." I decided I might as well let him speak his piece. This should be interesting.

Edward continued, "I do not believe that it is any of my business, but I feel obligated to ask, how have you been feeling? How am I feeling? Could that question get any vaguer? When he saw my puzzled expression he explained. "I heard that your grandmother died. I was wondering if I could help you in any way." How did he expect to help me?

"Umm, no I'm fine, but thank you for asking. Now I've got to…"

"I know that this is not my place to pry," wow this dude was very talkative for a guy who had a royal attitude with me before. "But I think you should stop blaming yourself. You should just let life happen the way it is meant to happen."

Okay this guy was not only talking to me nicely, but also very casually. Almost like how you would talk to someone you've known for years. "What's the deal," I started "can you read minds or something?" I said it jokingly, but his answer was serious.

"Not yours"

"Look I think you've got me confused with someone else."

"Yes. I do. I want to think that you are her, because you two are so much alike, but I know that it is too late to win her back." Then Edward left.

I was now far beyond confused. First of all, why was he even speaking to me? Second, why was he being so nice and talking to me so casually? From what I have heard Edward always speaks in code. Almost in a way that you can't understand. Third, what did he mean by "not yours" How was that even supposed to be comprehended? And finally, when he was telling me about how I was blaming myself. How did he know that? It almost seemed like he knew that that was the reason that I was so depressed. Okay this was just too weird.

AN: I hope this chapter was longer then the previous ones. I will post chapter 7 soon. I've started it and it should be up in about three to four days. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and keep reading!


	7. Confusion Turns into Answers

AN: Here it is chapter 7!!! Thank you for reading and please continue on doing it. For my disclaimer I would like to say that twilight does not belong to me. The only things that do belong to me are the characters that I have added.

Chapter 7: Confusion Turns into Answers

After the second encounter with Edward Cullen I began to feel another change. This was the change that was transforming me back into myself. I was starting to see the glass as half full again. I found that I was smiling more then ever. This was the happiest I've been since the death of my grandmother. All of the pain and the guilt and even the remorse of losing her were slowly ebbing away. My world became clear again, and the thick melancholy mist that had been controlling my heart, was lost.

Could all of this be Edward Cullen's doing. All he told me was to forgive myself for something that I didn't even do, and now I was back to normal. Hmmm, this was very strange. No, this was stranger then strange. I knew what I should do, what I would have to do. I needed to confront Edward. Ask him the questions that I needed answered. I would have to do this. I just had too.

The next morning as I walked to school, I began to wonder how I was going to approach this. Of course I had been thinking about it the night before, but I really hadn't gotten any ideas. I did try to dress a bit nicer though. I was wearing my favorite white blouse with a black vest over it. When I wore it with jeans and black ballet flats, I looked amazing! Of course I had to cover my ensemble up with a jacket, at least for the walk to school. I even brushed my brown hair to the extreme. I personally thought I looked worthy enough of a few answers from the famous Edward Cullen.

It was soon time for lunch and I was close to hyperventilating. I normally don't get nervous, but with just getting out of a mild depression, it was a little nerve racking. But once I got into the cafeteria I was breathing normally, my pulse was still going, and I felt the strange power of courage. I was ready to face the world, or at least a boy who was still on my people to avoid list.

I sat in my usual seat like always. Ever since I came here I haven't stopped sitting with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, and Bella. But it had become a habit so no sense in changing it. The thing I was worried most about was how I was going to approach Edward Cullen. I had never actually started a conversation with him if you know what I mean. I've only talked to the guy twice. The first time he dragged me away, and the second time had been at my locker, and he had started it. I waited a good five minutes for him, and he never showed.

"Hey Kris, who are you looking for?" There was Jessica again, calling me Kris.

"No one, just daydreaming that's all."

"You're looking for Cullen." At the mention of this Bella looked up from her cell phone and gave me a look of pure resentment. I swear she was trying to use her eyes as lasers. "You are looking for him aren't you?" Jessica was enjoying this.

"Look, don't mess around with Cullen, he isn't good for you." Everyone's jaws dropped open after hearing these words. Bella Swan, the quiet sneak texter, had actually said something. But it didn't last long because her head was soon back down, and her fingers were moving rapidly. That's when I saw him.

He was standing outside in the rain. He wasn't staring at me, he was staring at Bella. The strange girl who had apparently just preformed a miracle by talking. This was my chance. This was the only time I would be able to face him, by himself. This was it. I stood up, took a deep breath, and took half a second to chance a glance at Bella. I took another half a second ponder the words she had just said. Hmmm, I'm pondering, I'm pondering, okay I've pondered, and I've decided to do the exact opposite of what Bella said. I refuse to leave Edward Cullen alone until I get my answers.

I took 12 steps until I got to door of the cafeteria. I opened it and slid out. The moment my skin had contact with the cold rain and wind, goose bumps prickled my arms, my legs, and my neck. I was cold, and my hair was whipping my face, but Edward Cullen was in eye range. He was about five yards away from me. I continued my careful steps and I was soon standing about three feet from him.

"Hello Karisa. How are you today?" His voice had the effect that heat had on ice. It melted you away. But I wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Okay I was now making small talk with him. At least I wasn't talking about the weather, which by the way, according my freezing body, was cold and rainy.

"I'm doing well. You must be cold Karisa. It might be beneficial to you if you go back inside." He was trying to get rid of me, but I wasn't leaving that fast.

"I'm fine. The weather really doesn't bother me much." A flat out lie. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you…some things." Edward Cullen had a look on his face that was both puzzled, and expecting. Almost like he knew I was going to do this. "Is that alright with you?"

"That is perfectly fine with me Ms. Jones." Okay so what was this the use of the last name? "But first," Edward Cullen took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "You looked a little cold, that's all." My face had to have gone pale right about now. Here I was, standing outside of the school, on a raining day, with Edward Cullen, wearing his jacket! I was shocked that I was still breathing.

"Umm, yes, thanks" I began, stumbling on the simple words.

"Here, let's go somewhere warmer to talk. Somewhere off campus."

Whoa, wait a minute! Off campus! "Won't we get in trouble? We would also be skipping class you know."

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you won't get into any trouble." I then noticed something that disturbed me. His hand. His hand with in a tight death griping fist. It was making me very uncomfortable, but I just ignored it.

"So where do you suggest we go and talk?" I was slightly curious of what Edward Cullen was going to do now. Where was he going to take me?

"We can go down the road. There is a new coffee shop that just opened. If you don't mind that is." I really didn't care where we were going, just as long as my questions were answered. Edward began his own way to the school parking lot, and I followed. I've never actually looked in the parking lot before. This would be because I do not own a car, so there is really no need for me to hang around in a parking lot. But after looking around at all of the only trucks and vans, it wasn't hard to figure out which car we were going to.

A shiny silver Volvo was parked miraculously in the lot. Like I said before, I knew my cars, and this was a good one. An S60R and in perfect condition. All I have to say, is for a Volvo, it was gorgeous. Edward got into the drivers seat, and slid myself into the passenger side. After seat belts were on and stuff like that, Edward started the transmission, and we were off.

No lie, in a matter of seconds we were at the coffee shop. Kane's Coffee was the name of the shop, and the outside looked nice enough. There weren't many cars parked, so we at least got a good spot. Edward led me into the warm cozy atmosphere of the shop, and he placed me at a table and left to head for the counter. I studied the room and sure enough I approved. It was painted cream and brown, with a soft mint scent. It was then that I noticed that I still had Edward Cullen's jacket draped over me. I slid it off and placed in of the back of my chair.

Edward arrived back about ten minutes later with two hot coffees. I sipped mine gratefully. After five minutes of him staring at me I began. "So do you mind if I start asking you my questions?"

"By all means, I am actually quite interested about these questions." I swear he was trying to play coffee voodoo mind games on me.

"Okay," I began. "My first question I guess will be, do you still love her?" Edward's face froze. It was still, and over his face came the expression and anger, guilt, and jealousy. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I didn't want to pressure him into anything.

"Sometimes, I think that I still do love her. Other times, I believe that she is better of without me. Even though, it was my initial wish, for her to forget about me, I sometimes hope, that she will forget about that."

I took that as a yes, and I continued. "How did you know, that I felt guilty? About my grandmother's death I mean." This was the answer that I really wanted to know.

"It is hard to explain, but I just knew. I had help of course, but you didn't tell me anything." Edward's voice was so soft, so careful.

"What do you mean you had help?" I obviously knew that I didn't tell him anything.

"It's complicated. I can't really explain it." Okay I could respect that. But there wasn't really anything else that I wanted to know. "Is there anything else?" I shook my head. "Then would you mind if tomorrow at lunch, you join me, and answer questions for me?"

I didn't see much of a problem so I agreed. Edward looked pleased enough at that answer. Once I had finished my coffee, Edward got up and threw his full cup of coffee away. It was abnormal to see, but I ignored it. After I was in the car, I looked at the clock. School was over in about two minutes. That was okay I guess. I mean skipping hadn't been a complete waste. I did get some of my questions answered. And the best part was after out conversation, I had peeked a look at his hand. His fist had slightly loosened.

AN: This was another chapter that I think is pretty long. I've been trying to update faster, but I don't want the quality to suffer because I'm rushing. This chapter was slightly rushed so I'm really sorry. My next chapter will be long and detailed. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Conversation Went Wrong

Chapter 8: A Conversation Went Wrong

It was finally Friday, and it was time to head for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw him sitting at his own table. His sister was at a different table completely, giving him a genuine stare of pure confusion. When I let him catch my eye, he motioned with head to come over to his table. I gave a fleeting look to Jessica, and I then turned to face Bella. She wasn't even looking at me. So confirmed with my choice, and promise, I went over to sit with Edward.

I sat down in the seat across from him and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Edward began to talk.

"This brings back a multitude of memories."

"What kind of memories?" I was confused, and curiosity did always get the better of me.

"Just memories, and they don't matter anyhow. But I believe today I get to ask questions." He laughed at this, as though remembering an old joke.

"Yes I do believe that was the deal. So start asking." I was wondering what type of questions these would be.

"I want to ask you about your family Karisa."

"Okay but I don't think there is much to talk about." If fact I was sure that there wasn't much to talk about. But that didn't bother Edward in the least.

"Just start to talk, and add on what you think is important."

"Okay. So let's see. Well my father is a soldier. He travels a lot though, so I've never stayed in one place longer the six months. I've never had any real friends, and I've never been able to actually call any place my home. But now I'm getting sidetracked. My mother is a typical soldier wife. She goes to the luncheons and parties. She supports my father in everything that he does. And I believe that they barely notice I exist. They will deny it, but sometimes I wonder if they wish they never had me." After repeating this depressing story, I was surprised at how happy and optimistic I always was.

"I'm sure that it's not true. I'm sure that your parents love you." Edward's tone was steady and convincing. To bad that I wasn't.

"I never said that they didn't. I just wish they would pay more attention to me sometimes." I could hear the sorrow in my voice.

"What do they look like? Your parents."

"Well, my mother is stunning. She has blonde hair, and is very tall. She is unchangingly gorgeous. I look nothing like her. My father is also pretty tall I guess, and I resemble him a bit. I never got his gene of charms, or good looks. I'm nothing like my parents personality wise. I don't belong. I'm an alien in the family. And no matter how many times I tell myself I do belong, no matter how many times I smile, and look on the bright side, I can never escape reality. I'm a normal girl, with nothing going on for me ever. There is nothing special about me."

I then looked up into Edward's eyes. Edward's eyes were a faded golden today, although I had distinctly remembered his eyes as black. I don't remember when, maybe it was the first day I met him. But I remember that one day in the past, Edward's eyes were black. But after the eye thoughts passed, I was able to concentrate on how I was feeling at that moment. The phrase "you talk with your eyes" ran through my mind as his eyes stayed glued to mine. His eyes were doing something, like trying to penetrate through my mind, right into my thoughts. His eyes held frustration, and curiosity, understanding, concern. It almost made you feel like he had gone through this before. And even though this wasn't the time to point it out, there was still something off about Edward. He wasn't perfect. Something was off balance.

"Even though you say that nothing good has happened to you, I'm happy. I'm not happy due to your sadness. I'm happy because you came to Forks. If you hadn't come to Forks, I would never have met you." Edward was talking so casually. So freely, it was almost abnormal. Nothing like how Jessica had described him that first day.

"I'm sorry I'm talking like this. You must think it very absurd. Me babbling away so carelessly, not even noticing what words coming out of my mouth. Thinking that you understand what I am even saying. But you remind me so much of her. I can't read you, and it is intriguing me. But I suppose you don't even understand that."

The truth was, I really didn't. And I knew right now, that Edward was still in love with Bella. He still loved her, and she didn't love him back.

"Do you know him?" I asked "Do you know Jacob Black?"

"I've met him. Yes I do know him. But we aren't on speaking terms if that's what you mean. We never have gotten along well. My family and his, we just never saw eye to eye."

"Oh I see. So I guess you don't approve of him." I wasn't surprised at how dull my tone was. I didn't like seeing Edward in this agony.

"It really isn't any of my business. As long as she's happy, that is all that matters."

I could see the pain in his face. And it was spreading through his body language. His hand was clenched in the tight fist that I was trying so hard to loosen. I could see it, I could feel it. I knew. I wanted to change the subject. But how do I do that? How am I able to comfort him? I barely know him. This is what, the third maybe fourth time I've talked to him? There was no way of helping him. Or at least no way that I could think of.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you like this. I'm probably making you feel very awkward right now. We should be talking about you, I'm sorry." Edward's sincere apology made me feel even more uncomfortable then I already was.

"I don't know Edward. I don't know what you want me to say. I would like to tell you something that would make us both feel better about where this conversation went. But I really don't know. I've go to leave, I'm sorry."

I got up and left the table. I felt horrible because I was leaving behind a guy that I didn't know, that I wasn't sure wanted my help. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to me. I then realized that he wasn't talking to me. He was talking right through me, to Bella. He was talking to his love. And as I continued to departure, I noticed something falling down my cheek. It was a single tear.

&&&&&

It was thankfully the weekend. I still felt embarrassed about the entire Edward lunch thing, but I was more worried about Edward. I just left him there all alone, sulking. I knew that if that had been me, I would have been furious, and hurt. I went downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't expecting my parents to be home. My father had a huge soldier brunch thing. It was in memory of his mother. His entire family was invited. I was in the fine print that said no one under 21 permitted. But it really didn't bother me. I like being alone on weekends.

What I had said to Edward was true. I know my parents don't give me the time of day unless it's important. But that just goes along with being a soldier's daughter. You take the blows of knowing that you just aren't as important as the country. As I was eating my pancakes my mind drifted off to the sunny days I spent in Florida. I don't know why I was thinking about the place I lived in when I was 14.

The memories began to return. We had already moved 18 times in fourteen years so the move didn't bother me. But as I currently stared out the window at the swirling misty rain, my mind yearned for the sunny beaches of Florida. I bet if I moved to Florida right now, Edward wouldn't find me, and I would be free to never have to apologize to him for treating him so badly. But sadly I was stuck in Forks.

I was biding my time, waiting for the call to state that we have been relocated. I didn't want that phone call to come. I wanted it to come after I've observed Edward a little more. Everything from his pale skin, to his changing eye color. I also wanted to find out that one annoying thing that strikes him as imperfect to me.

I honestly had no clue what to do. I would have to wait for Monday to even consider seeing him again, and when I did, I was afraid of how he might behave towards me. I had treated him so cruelly. But it was then as I ate my pancakes that I realized something. If I was going to figure out Edward Cullen, then I would need to either go straight to the source, or find an alternative. And it hit me then and there, that my alternative was Bella Swan.


	9. The First Side

Chapter 9: The First Side

That was it! If I was going to get anywhere with Edward, I would need to ask his ex-girlfriend. How come I didn't think of this before? I was about to pick up the phone and call her, but once I had approached the phone, it rang. I answered it, and guess who was on the other line?

"Oh Bella, I was just going to call you." How ironic is that?

"That's great, but I'm in a rush. So I'll get to the point. I saw you sitting with Edward Cullen at lunch." Yea so what if I was it's not like she should care. But if I was going to get my questions answered, I would have to be nice.

"Yep, I was." My tone was light and cheerful, trying to sound pleasant. But Bella's answer was cold.

"Well stop." It was so abrupt that it caught me off guard. "Stay away from him. I'm not joking, just stay away."

"Wait Bella," I rushed this out before she could hang up. "Can you come over sometime; I need to ask you something."

Bella's response was still cold, but it was filled with hope. "Sure, I'll come over around five." This was great. My alternative was coming over at five, and my parents weren't due back till ten. They were going to a small party tonight, and that stupid policy was finally doing something to help me.

I recited my address and with a much too happy farewell, hung up the phone and burst out smiling. It was the strangest feeling ever. I was actually happy to have a stranger come over and explain to me who Edward Cullen actually was.

It was 4:51 and I was waiting anxiously on the sofa. I was anticipating this way too much. It was defiantly sad that I had to call on some person that I barely knew, to tell me about a guy that was more then mysterious himself. After what felt like hours the doorbell rang and I sprinted to get it.

I led Bella into my living room and she sat right down giving me a piercing look. I could tell that she didn't want to be here discussing this topic. Bella started, "Look, I know that I'm here to tell you about Edward Cullen and all of that, so I am going to cut straight to the chase. Edward is not good for you."

I was already aware of her opinions on the subject, but I still played nice. "I know that you don't like him, could you just tell me why that it?" Bella's lip quivered for half a second and then she led me into a speech.

"Edward Cullen, isn't the most normal guy out there Karisa. He doesn't think, or he doesn't realize things, the way that we do. He is very; old-fashioned I guess you could say. He lives in the past." Bella's eyes were narrowed in concentration. Like she was trying to concentrate on not saying something in particular. "Edward Cullen has a different perspective of the world, and of people." Bella paused but I let her continue. "Edward never sees, he never understands, he just isn't good news."

"Bella are you okay." I had noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine, it's just, memories." That was the same answer Edward had given me the other day.

"That's right, you and Edward dated." I tried to play it dumb but I knew that I wasn't successful. "But you don't talk anymore, do you?"

"No Karisa, we don't." Her retort was sharp and filled to the brim with malice. We, well I, avoid him as much as possible. I will advise you to do the same. Edward Cullen is something different. His entire family is different. I don't want to sound rude but his entire family has a hard time understanding things. They are just stuck in the past I suppose." Bella didn't continue any farther. "Look, I know that I haven't been here long but I really have to go."

Bella lifted herself up and went to the door. But before she left she turned around like she was about to say something. She began, "The Cullen's are…never mind." The statement was left drowning in the silence as Bella rushed out the door. Even though her visit wasn't long, it left me with something to think about.

The weekend felt like seconds and before I knew it I was running to school. My alarm hadn't gone off and I was secretly praying as I ran that I at least was wearing pants. I got to my locker just as the bell rang for the first class to start. Great I was going to be late. Well on the bright side, at least I was dressed half decent. I was on my way to P.E. when a pair of hands grabbed me from the hallway and pulled me into a vacant classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL…" wow déjà vu much? And what made it even more particular was the fact that the same person had snatched me yet again. "Edward Cullen?" I stood in the presence of him, and I was beginning to feel a pattern starting. "Look before you say what you are about to say I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who just grabbed you out of a deserted hallway." Edward's voice was trying to be soft, but it also sounded sharp.

"I'm sorry for my behavior on Friday. I really didn't want to leave but I sort of did and I feel,"

"Karisa, I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't have spoken like that in front of you. It was terribly out of character. Anyway I suppose I should also apologize for kidnapping you for the second time. This isn't how I intended to ask you, but I need to ask anyway so I might as well now. Karisa, I know that she was at your house, and I would like to know what it was you talked about."

This was kind of sudden. Was I supposed to tell Edward the truth? Tell him ever so casually that we were discussing him, and why he and his family should be avoided at all costs. Tell him that Bella told me that he was stuck in the past and didn't understand anything. I don't think so.

"We just talked about random things really. Nothing special, just books and school stuff." This was the most pathetic excuse, and I knew Jessica would be ashamed with it. "It really was just two girls talking about nothing in particular." I finished the horrible lie with a stupid ending; I had my fingers crossed that Edward didn't realize. He did.

"You know I have a hard time reading you Karisa, but something is telling me that that isn't what you were talking about with her." His voice wasn't angry, it was, confused. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too. I just thought you might want to hear my side of the story. If you had the facts, her version might make sense. I'm not sure what she said, but if she said anything to upset you, I would like a chance at defending myself."

I understood what Edward was saying, but I really didn't know. If this conversation ended up the same way the last one did, I didn't want to embarrass myself again. "Karisa, you don't have to tell me. I just get curious and you are so much like her that I sometimes think that you are her. You two are more similar then you could possibly know."

I was starting to get annoyed. And the reason that I was getting annoyed was super stupid. Despite the stupidity of the comment I voiced it anyway. "Why don't you just call her Bella?" Of all of the questions I could have asked, I know by Edward's expression that this was the one that he was not expecting. "Edward?"

Edward was frozen solid. His face stuck in a look of shock and pain. As soon as I saw this I really started to wish that I hadn't said that. "Why don't I call her Bella?" His voice came out smooth regardless of the pain he was hiding. "Why don't I just call her Bella?" As Edward questioned himself I wanted to run, but I couldn't. It was my fault he was standing here like this.

"Edward, are you okay?" My voice was shaking. I could barely breathe as I waited for his response.

"I'm fine; I just never realized that I never call her by her first name. I've never noticed that before. I'm sorry Karisa."

"What are you apologizing for?" My tone was cautious. I didn't know how he was going to act next.

"For being so careless. I'm always trying to be so careful. I'm always attempting to stay away, to force myself to move on. I try, but its harder then you can ever imagine. She doesn't understand the pain, the mask that I put up. The feelings I lock up. My family is so worried, but what can they do. I've ruined it for myself." Edward never looked at me as he spoke those words. But after he finished his eyes locked on mine.

"I am sorry, for putting you through this. For sounding to strange and maybe delusional. But if you knew Karisa, if you knew, I'm sure you would understand. You can't possibly know how frustrated I get. I can't read you. And I don't know why that is. It's the same with her. I can't read either of you, and I don't know why. It is harder then you can ever imagine."

Edward was repeating himself. The entire time my eyes couldn't leave his. My instincts were telling, screaming at me to get out of there. But my heart was telling me to stay. I knew that I was more then late to class by now. But it didn't matter. Edward was still staring at me, and time felt like it stood still.

"Karisa, I know that you might miss your next class, but I want to give you the choice. Bella has told you her share, now I want to tell you mine. I can't tell you everything, because most of it isn't even mine to tell. But I think you should be able to decided, if you should really stay away from me. I know that Bella has probably been drilling that idea into you head, but I would appreciate it if you would let me tell you my side of the story."

I was suddently able to move my body again. I nodded my head in response. I didn't want to say anything that might upset Edward. I've already done enough of that. I knew that I was never one to tolerate skipping out on class. But this was more important. I was going to find out who Edward Cullen was. Sure, maybe this entire story was going to be made up of lies, but I didn't care. I wanted to figure out the mystery of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.


	10. The Second Side

AN: Chapter 10 everyone! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading this far!

Chapter 10: The Second Side

"Okay Karisa, this is my side of the story." Edward was looking at me with a curious expression. I couldn't tell, but I think he was contemplating whether or not he should tell the story to me.

Edward started, "I suppose Jessica has told you a lot about me by now." How did he know that? I found it strange that he knew that Jessica had told me about him, but I decided to ignore it. "But most of those facts probably aren't accurate. Jessica is known for, stretching the truth." I knew that only to well. Jessica was the gossip queen of Forks.

"I suppose it all started on the day that Bella Swan came to Forks. She moved here last year and she was the only thing on everybody's mind. You couldn't go anywhere without somebody thinking about her. I remember how we met in biology, however it was in lunch that I realized that she was different. She was particularly hard to read. To this day she still intrigues me. I guess you could say that I was also slightly provoked by her. But that is a different story all together.

But anyways I met her and eventually, after a lot of, confessions I suppose that's how you would put it, we started to date. I always knew that I wasn't right for her. But Bella is so persistent. It should have bothered me more by how attached I was to her. But then one day…"

"She met Jacob." I intervened. Edward's voice was so even, but you could tell that it was hurting him to say these things.

"Yes, she got together with Jacob. I still wish that things had gone differently, but I can't change the past. And the reason why Bella doesn't want you around me is because she knows what I am, and she has finally realized that I'm not right for her." After these words Edward murmured something under his breath that sounded a lot like "But I'm probably safer then Jacob."

"You know," I started. "I don't care what Bella says. I don't think you are someone to avoid. Well not completely anyways." I wasn't going to lie to him. Sure I thought that Edward was some freaky stalker guy, but he wasn't frightening or anything like that. "I don't know what it is about you, but…" I stopped. Why do I keep thinking that there is something wrong with this guy? Why does his face look so off balanced to me?

"Karisa, you don't have to pretend to be brave around me. My family and I, we should be isolated away from people. We just come from two different worlds. I didn't want Bella to leave, but I'm not going to stop her. She has her own life to live. I guess what I'm saying is, that it's not up to me, how others want to live their lives. I, I can't interfere anymore. It's wrong, unethical, but to me, it's harder then you can imagine."

The entire story was sad. Edward had really loved Bella, and Bella left him. I can only picture how devastating that must have been. I never really loved anyone but I would hate it if my true love was taken away from me. "Edward…" I started, but I couldn't finish. There weren't enough words to console him. There wasn't enough time to try to make him understand how hard it was for me to listen to this. We just stared at each other for a long time. I swore, years had gone by before he moved.

"Again I must apologize. You just remind me so much of her, I mean Bella. I can't shake the thoughts of her. When you have my memory, it's hard to forget trivial things let alone the person you love. I suppose I will see you around then Karisa. And thank you for listening. You really are more like her then I would have ever thought possible."

Okay now a few more things were starting to bother me. First of all I was really getting sick of being compared to Bella. I don't care how much I remind Edward of her, I am not Bella! I never will be either. And second, what does Edward mean with the whole "she knows what I really am" thing? I was really getting ticked off.

Edward was now gone and I was standing all alone. I decided to go off to my second class. There was no use going home and wasting a day of learning. Besides, maybe Edward would want to talk to me at lunch again. I would just have to be sure that our conversation doesn't go haywire.

&&&&&

Low and behold I was right. Lunch was starting and Edward and his sister were sitting at opposite tables. Edward was indicating with his eyes to go over and sit with him. I didn't even glance at Jessica as I began to meander over to him. His mouth was in a strange half smile. I don't know why he was so happy but I decided to play it as a wild card.

"Hello Karisa." The words came out soft and sweet. Edward has this certain flow to his articulation. "So how has you day been?" This was casual.

"Okay I suppose. And how about yours?"

"Oh it has been most pleasant." I couldn't help but notice that for a split second his eyes flashed across the room to meet his sister's. "So are you excited for prom?" This was a random question.

"I suppose I am. I don't think I will be going though." Prom was getting closer and people were already searching for dates. Prom was about a month and a half away and posters were plastered to every surface they could find. This included some of Fork's more dimwitted students who spend half of the day wearing unwanted flyers on their backs.

"Why wouldn't you want to attend? It's senior year after all." Why did he even care?

"I haven't been here long and nobody has asked me. I am also not a fan of the whole prom theme." It was true. The senior year prom committee had wanted to experiment with the theme a little bit. This year's theme was "retro world" This meant that you would have to be surrounded by disco balls, spotlights, and teacher chaperons dressed up as hippies.

"You don't like retro?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I've seen my fair share of dances and I'm not a real party person. Especially around teachers who will be wearing prints and wigs."

Edward chuckled and then he snapped yet another look at his sister. I was starting to think that his sister didn't like me. I didn't want to mention it though. "If you will excuse me for a moment Karisa." Edward rose from his chair and headed towards his sister. I took this opportunity to take a glance at Bella.

The second that I looked, I wished that I hadn't. Bella's look was pure evil. It was horrible. If her eyes were daggers, I would most defiantly be dead. I didn't even notice that Edward was back. "I'm sorry about that." His voice was even and focused but his eyes kept darting to Alice.

"Is there something wrong?" I was curious. What could I have done to make Alice so angry with me? Or if it's not me, what could be wrong?"

"Nothing, my sister, she's just, Alice." That wasn't vague at all. "Karisa, do you trust me?"

What was I supposed to say to this? No you're a freaky stalker guy. So I mouthed the first words that came to my head. "To a degree." I know that this was a stupid answer but that is the only way I can think of wording it.

Just then everyone began to leave the cafeteria. "Karisa, if you don't mind, after school, could we talk?" I couldn't even attempt to read his eyes because he was staring off at Alice.

"Okay" was all I was able to say as he dashed away after her. Edward was getting stranger and stranger the more I got to know him. But I would see him again after school, so I might get a few questions answered. I don't know but there was something about the way that he kept looking at Alice that was starting to scare me.

AN: Yes!!!!! 10th chapter finally complete! Sorry that it took so long though. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 11


	11. Coming Clean

Chapter 11: Coming Clean

English class was almost over. I had noticed that I hadn't been doing anything but staring blankly at the clock since the moment I had walked in through the door. With five more minutes to go, it felt as if the hands of the clock were frozen. I was so anxious I thought I was going to scream. I didn't know if it was excitement or fear that I was experiencing. Probably both. I was still kind of nervous about the way Alice was looking at Edward.

Finally after the last endless minutes, the bell rang and I was gathering my supplies up. I was right outside the door and the rain was coming down. Let me tell you, for about the four weeks that I have been here, this was the hardest that it as rained.

I was just standing there aimlessly wondering where Edward even wanted me to meet him when he suddenly appeared. It was like he had materialized out of thin air. I put the thought aside from my brain and focused on the matter that was at hand.

"Come with me." Edward wasn't asking. He was demanding me. I gave him a cold hard glare. I don't care who you are, nobody demands anything from me. "Please" He sighed. Yes I was being difficult, but if he wanted to see me so badly, he would just have to put up with me.

I nodded once and he began to walk off. He was walking towards his Volvo. I loved his car. I wanted a car like this. But I shoved away my petty complaining and got into the passengers seat. He got behind the wheel and as soon as the door was closed we were off. At first I was actually startled by how fast he was driving.

It was like the roadrunner was controlling the car. But I didn't voice my mental words. The truth was that I loved the speed. I had wanted to be a racecar driver when I was younger. Stupid childish dreams die hard when your father gives you a packet of vibrantly colored pictures of what can happen if you crash your car. But I stopped these thoughts soon enough when Edward broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" What was I thinking?

"Nothing special really." I mumbled. I don't think he cares about my old childhood occupation fantasies. "Where are we going?" I inquired. I was extremely curious. We were weaving though trees at rapid speeds and I was secretly praying that we didn't crash. Then all of a sudden the Volvo halted. I almost let a shriek come out.

"Karisa, do you understand why Bella doesn't want me near you?" I shook my head and he continued. "I'm not, well I'm sort of. In a matter of speaking…" He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "It's harder then it sounds. I need you to follow me." Edward rose from his seat and stepped outside. I mirrored this action. I then began to pace after him as he made his way into the forest.

I didn't know where we were walking to, but I didn't dare speak a word. It might ruin whatever Edward had planed, because he obviously had some tactic in mind. We continued walking for about half an hour. We then hit a small cliff that was surrounded by trees and grass and a lot of moss. It was cold in this area but not unbearably cold. I was able to keep the shivering down to nothing. Then he abruptly stopped. He spun around and his eyes were almost angry. But for some reason, I wasn't scared. I was interested in the entire situation.

"I didn't want you to find out," he started, "And if you would have had too, I wouldn't have wanted you to find out like this. But with what Alice has been seeing, I really have no choice. Karisa, how would you feel, if I told you, that I'm not like you. That…that I'm not…that I'm not human." The last word came out in a rush. "What if I told you, that I'm not human." He stated again.

I didn't speak. I didn't move. I didn't think. Edward then stepped forward but once he had he had disappeared. He then reappeared in a blur next to a tree that had been on the opposite end of where he was initially standing. He then bent down and lifted the tree up from its roots. And as if he were snapping a toothpick, with a quick switch of his fingers the huge tree was snapped in half.

My mouth was open in astonishment. This was unreal. This was crazy. I had to be dreaming. I was either dreaming or dead, and I was pretty sure that I still had a pulse. But when I pinched my arm it hurt. That means, this was all real. Edward Cullen was doing all of this. But how? This was all inhumanly possible.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Edward screamed. He was frightening to look at. He was standing there, with his broken tree. He then ran, or more blurred to the other side of the circled in area. He was now freaking me out. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY BELLA DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BE NEAR ME? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT I AM?"

He was still screaming, still running. I don't know why I did what I did. My insides had the alarm on. It was begging me to run away. But my body wasn't listening. Instead of running away in terror, I just fell to the ground. I got down and just stared straight ahead. Then after I had been positioned for about three seconds, Edward moved so that he was standing directing in front of me. The look on his face showed anger, sorrow, and confusion.

His voice was now slightly gentler, but it still had a hard sharp edge. "What are you doing? Don't you get it? Don't you see that I am not like you?" I nodded curtly, and continued to stare in front of me. "Why are you just sitting there when you should be running away?" He asked me. And the truth was what I answered.

"I don't know," I then voiced everything that I was thinking. "You run at high voltage speeds. You snap trees as if they are nothing more then twigs. And you never loosen your fist." I had noticed that his hand was still clenched tight.

"What does my hand have to do with anything?" He asked coarsely.

"Nothing, but I think the first two might mean something." I paused for a second and then asked. "What are you? If you aren't human, then what are you?"

"I didn't want you to find out. And the way Bella found out wasn't the best way either. So I guess I'll just tell you." I waited. But the answer never came. Then he took a breath, and started speaking again. "I don't want to hurt another person again. I already drove one girl away. And that one girl was the most special person in the whole world. Then you come along and you are just like her. What I am I supposed to do? Wait here and let everything fix itself. No, it's not going to go away." Edward was speaking to himself. "Karisa, I'm a vampire."

The words were so foreign, so strange. Edward Cullen was a vampire? It still didn't make any sense. Was this some sort of joke? Was I on one of those "gotcha" shows?

"Why aren't you running?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't know what to believe." I replied.

"I don't burn in the sun, I don't sleep in coffins, and my house doesn't have any moats. But I am a vampire." The words still sounded weird.

"That explains some things." Where the only words I could get out of my mouth. That explains why you don't eat. Why you try to avoid people in general. Why Bella doesn't want me near you."

"Bella knew the consequences and so did I. I was the stupid one who drove her away by almost getting her killed. She was right to leave. I want you to do the same but you don't seem to be cooperating." He was frustrated.

"What do you want me to do? Just leave, pretend that none of this happened. You know right now, I'm scared. Are you happy? But why I'm scared is the part that I don't know. I'm not scared of you; I'm scared of the entire situation. Don't you see what you're doing? You are getting me involved. You keep secrets yet you always want to know what I am thinking. So tell me, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

I yelled the last six words at him with such anger I was shocked in myself. But he seemed unmoved.

"You are supposed to realize that I'm dangerous and leave me alone. But you obviously are just like Bella. Too stubborn for your own good. And the reason why I want to know what you are thinking is because I can't read your mind. Everyone else on the face of this Earth's mind I can read. I can read everyone's mind, expect for two people. Those two people are Bella Swan, and you. You are so much like her."

"STOP IT! STOP SAYING THAT I'M LIKE BELLA BECAUSE I'M NOT! I HATE IT! ALL YOU SAY TO ME IS THAT I REMIND YOU OF BELLA BUT I AM NOT BELLA! DON'T YOU GET THAT?" There I was losing my temper again.

"I'm sorry Karisa. I never meant to offend you. But it's just that I've waited so long for her. And now she's gone. She woke me up, and now I've got nothing left. The only reason I'm still living in Forks now is so that I can keep a watch on Bella and her annoying wolf boyfriend Jacob."

"Wolf boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Might as well tell you. The Quileutes who live on the reservation are werewolves. But just like us, their story doesn't exactly match up to the legends. But werewolves, they aren't like vampires. They aren't as dangerous, but when they get mad they are violent. But trust me our kind, is a thousand times worse."

I still hadn't officially accepted that Edward was a vampire yet. I mean I've only known for like what, five minutes? But I still answered. "I'm not going to avoid you, or stay away from you Edward. You are obviously in need of someone to talk to. I'm not going to abandon you." I was very sympathetic towards him.

"You know Alice can see the future, and lately she's been seeing you and me, and some things that aren't really good. I don't want to scare you, so I won't tell you what she's seen. But I'm not going to let any of that happen. If you are going to, you know not leave me alone now; I'll just have to be cautious."

"If you would rather I leave you alone, that can be arranged," I started.

"Wait, you are willing to leave me? You aren't attracted to me?"

Someone has a big ego. I thought to myself "Not particularly. If fact ever since I've met you I've been trying to figure out what's so off balanced about you. You aren't perfect you know." I laughed.

"It's just that, we are designed to lure in humans. It's very uncommon for someone to find something imperfect about us. I guess you aren't like Bella after all."

I smiled at this. "I told you. I am nothing like Bella Swan."

AN: Thank you for reading. I'm so excited to be posting my 11th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. So please review and keep reading.


	12. News

Chapter 12: News

My life was now in an uproar of fantasies. In just three days I have learned that Edward Cullen and his entire family are vampires. I haven't met anybody from the reservation, but I now know that some of them are werewolves. For all I know now Jessica might be a fairy, and Mike could be the boogieman.

School is more hectic then ever. With prom so close everybody is coordinating car pools and shopping plans, and being that this is "Senior Prom" everyone is going crazy. Lucky for me, I will not be attending. However Jessica has to kindly informed me that I should come because Bella's Jacob and a whole bunch of his friends will be crashing prom. It will be a "don't want to miss" experience that I think I will pass.

Speaking of Bella, I've noticed that lately she has been giving me the drop dead looks at lunch. I haven't been sitting with my usual group of friends. I now seem to have a permanent seat with Edward Cullen at his table. Alice is still not sitting with us, but Edward reassured me that it is not because she doesn't like me. I don't really know who to believe anymore.

About three things I was absolutely positive…First is that Edward is a vampire. Second, I am not dreaming. And third, Forks has a lot of big secrets packed inside of a little town.

&&&&&

The day was coming to a close and I was more then anxious for it to end. All I've wanted to do for the past three days is crawl under my covers and wake up. I swore this entire thing was just a dream. But it wasn't. This was real. Edward was real, and so was the fact that he is a vampire.

I still wasn't completely comfortable with that statement just yet. I've grown up with a military father who thinks anything having to do with fantasy is wrong. And know I know that at least two fantasy characters exist. Vampires and werewolves are the only ones that I know, but now I am almost positive that there are more.

I was slightly getting used to the idea that my fictional nightmares were becoming a reality. But even though I know that it should frighten me, the only reason that I feel like I'm not paranoid, is that Bella keeps giving me those death looks. Bella also knows the Cullen's secret. I wasn't the only one carrying this burden.

Finally the bell rang and I bolted out of the door. I would have run the twenty minutes home but I was actually very tired, and I knew that the second I reached the end of the campus Edward would stop me. For the past three days I have not walked to or from school. Edward Cullen has so graciously decided that he will be my personal escort everywhere.

I swear no matter where I go, Edward will surely be following me. And I was right of course. I was not two steps out of the door when Edward was blocking my way.

"Hello Karisa." Edward's voice always had this weird chime to it. Like he was trying to lure me in but all it was doing was giving me another thing to mark as imperfect. I then realized that his voice was doing just that. It was trying to lure me in. Too bad it wasn't working.

"Hello Edward, how was your day?" Our conversations always consisted of the same things. We would say hello, we would ask how each other's days were, and then Edward would talk for the three second ride home.

Edward drove scarily fast. But it wasn't as much scary as it was annoying. I enjoyed my walks to and from school. It gave me time to think, time to organize my thoughts. With Edward behind the wheel, I had no chance of anything crossing my mind because my brain didn't have the time to work. I'm not complaining or anything. Driving home with Edward isn't unbearable, just like I said, annoying.

Once Edward had gotten me in his car and had driven me home, I was tired. It didn't help that the second I had gotten into my house my parents were home. My parents are never home so I knew that something bad had happened. I was actually far from guessing that right.

"Hello Karisa," My father always seemed to have that sharp military edge to his voice when he talked to me. However I nodded my head in response to his greeting and he continued. "Karisa, you are already aware of our current stationing plans?"

But this I assumed he meant that we were living in Forks for about one more month and then we would be on the road. I nodded yet again and my father continued to speak.

"Well you see I've been called away for about three weeks, but then I must come back. Your mother must also accompany me. I do not like the idea of leaving you here for three weeks by yourself, but being that I think it is unnecessary for you to change to a different school for that short time and then come back I will give you a choice. You can either come with your mother and I, or you can stay all alone in this house for three whole weeks."

I know that what choice my father wanted me to make, but I was a senior in high-school, and I wasn't leaving Forks so fast. My answer wasn't something that I had to think about.

"I am going to choose to stay here." My father tensed up and then relaxed. He gave me the "I'm disappointed in you look" but for once, I didn't care. I was almost eighteen, and I didn't need my father making decisions for me. However as much as I was trying to convince myself that I was staying because I was stating my independence, or because it would make school arrangements easier, I knew the real reason I was staying. The real reason I was staying was because of Edward Cullen.

The rest of that day was just one quick blur. By ten I was on the verge of fainting. I was tired and all I knew was that I needed my sleep. My parents were planning to leave first thing in the morning which I thought was ridiculous. I was just glad that I was going to be able to have three weeks all to myself.

But I knew that my happiness would eventually come to an end. Even though I had managed to keep my permanence here in Forks for now, three weeks would come and go quickly. After that, I would barely have one more week till we moved away for good. I couldn't help but realize that staying here would only make leaving that much harder, but I wasn't going to go. I still had so much to learn about the magical world of Forks, Washington.

AN: To start off I would like to apologize for the long wait on the update. I will try to post the next chapter soon, and I promise that it will be long unlike this one.


End file.
